legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Star of Sultan Saladin
The Star of Sultan Saladin is the ninth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the seventh episode to complete production and the 39th to air. One player from each team held a rope prior to the start of the event. When Kirk said "go", that player took the rope across the moat as quickly as possible. Once across, she climbed out, wrapped the base of the rope around the pole, pulled it tight, sat down, and braced herself with her feet. Then, her partner grabbed on the upper rope and walked himself across the lower rope. As soon as the second teammate stepped on the deck, it was his duty to hit the gong. The two greatest warriors of the Crusades were Richard the Lionheart of England and Ṣalāḥ ad-Dīn (modernized as "Saladin"), the Sultan of Egypt and Syria. For two years, Richard had tried to capture the city of Acre, but the city had held out while Saladin attacked Richard from behind. Finally, Acre surrendered, but Richard's men were too tired to continue fighting Saladin. The time had come for them to meet face-to-face. Saladin bowed low and presented Richard with his favorite jewel: a giant opal called the Star of Saladin. "For my worthy opponent," he said. Richard thanked Saladin for the gift, and they signed a treaty which ended the fighting. Soon, Richard set out for England, but the opal was stolen from him during the journey. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-olds Leslie and Tom. The Silver Snakes are 13-year-olds Lea and Steve. Storming Acre (Climbing Wall) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed to the top of the wall, grabbed a brick, and stuck it to his helmet. Then, he climbed back down and dropped the brick in his basket. Each player repeated this process until one minute had elapsed or one competitor had placed six bricks in his basket. Steve won game and the half pendant after placing five bricks in his basket over the four Tom had in his basket. Gathering Crusaders (Bungee Soap Ramp) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed up the ramp on her knees, grabbed a soldier, stuck it to her helmet, slid back down, and dropped it in her bucket. The player with the most soldiers in her bucket after one minute won. Leslie won the game after grabbing one soldier while Lea was unable to get any. The Finest Warriors (Velcro Ball Toss) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team took his place on the platform. His partner grabbed a ball from the basket and threw it, attempting to attach it to her partner's velcro shirt. The male partner can move and try to get hit by the ball. The team with the most balls attached to their respective velcro shirt after one minute won. The Silver Snakes won the game and the full pendant after landing 11 balls, while Red Jaguars was only able to land ten. Lea starts by heading up into the Room of the Three Gargoyles. The first gargoyle she tried opened up the Wall Climb. She jumps down and opens the Throne Room but changes her mind to try the upper doors, neither of which opened. Lea heads into the Throne Room and sits on the throne, opening up the Spider's Lair. She makes her way across into the Tomb of the Ancient Kings where she meets a Temple Guard. She gives up her pendant, tries to open the Shrine of the Silver Monkey to no avail, opens the other Spider's Lair door, and then plows through the Stone Wall into the Dungeon. Lea climbs up into the shrine, assembles the silver monkey, and runs through the Room of the Golden Idols to the Observatory. She runs up, grabs the star, jumps down into the Wall Climb, makes her way out of the Cave of Sighs rooted on by an unencountered Temple Guard, and makes it past the gate with 27 seconds remaining. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Laguna Sportswear **Steps of Knowledge: Pocky 'n' Rocky for SNES **Temple Games: A⟨⟨laim Dual Turbo Wireless Remote System for Sega Genesis and SNES *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Laffy Taffy from The Willy Wonka Candy Factory **Steps of Knowledge: Duncan Yoyo **Temple Games: Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off VHS from Walt Disney Home Video The Star of Sultan Saladin Part 1 The Star of Sultan Saladin Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs